


Hunting Season

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Shota, ShotaJaune, Slight Femdom, shota!Jaune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Velvet really liked spending time with little Jaune, though as her heat hit, it became harder to spend time with any males him included.  In her attempts to stay away she accidentally alienates him, shame all of her preparations come to a halt when she's asked to watch over him.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Hunting Season

**Author's Note:**

> Last of My shota ones for now! Will be moving onto Loli and uh, one that's a bit darker.

“MMMPH! Oooh! MMm!♥!” Long fingers slipped through clenched legs, gliding across wet lips and into a hot moist hole. Velvet did her best; she really needed to clear her mind, she needed to finish before they showed up. 

Her fingers continued to explore her pussy, sliding across her lips, playing with her small nub, she explored herself grinding and sliding her middle finger in and out of her tight hole. 

One may wonder, why Velvet was in this mess. Velvet was a Faunus; all Faunus had mating seasons that they had almost no control of their heat cycles, however, Velvet was a Rabbit Faunus, for her it was far worse. Her eyes fluttered open, scanning the picture on the scroll, a young blonde boy with the clearest of blue eyes. She bit her bottom lip as she continued to explore her body, her right hand on her breast, squeezing and pinching at her hardened nipple.

“Mmm Jaune~ MMMM♥!” Velvet knew that these thoughts were wrong, they were disgusting and she should feel ashamed of herself. The boy in the picture, no older than 10 was her young charge. She was his frequent babysitter so she was often tasked with taking care of him. 

He was at least seven years her junior, still too young to know what sex was, but here she was craving him. She wanted no other mate, she had to have him, but the logical part of her brain knew it was wrong. Thankfully it had been strong enough to keep her from jumping the little boy. But as her heat cycle hit it’s climax, she had begun to grow weak, opting to avoid him when possible. 

She hated it, the sad look on his face, but it was for his safety for their sanity. She messed up though, it seemed that one of his sisters had gotten sick and needed to be quarantined for the foreseeable future. So they asked Velvet if she could watch over him. She had agreed with out thinking, only after they had said their goodbyes did she come to regret her decision.

“Ooooh!” She was almost there, so close, if she could just get this out now she felt like she could stand a chance. There! She was almo… Ding! And there was her doorbell, “Shit.” She swore to herself.

The heat in her core burning at the rest of her body. She got up, using a towel to dry herself of her sweat. Putting her clothes on she made her way out, straightening her hair as she went.

She made her way towards her apartment door, opening it she was greeted by a pair of blue eyes and blonde hair. “Hello Mrs. Arc!” 

“Hello sweetheart! I’m sorry that this came up on such short notice but we didn’t have anyone else to turn to.” 

Velvet nodded, internally she was screaming, she couldn’t say no because she was feeling horn and wanted to have babies with her son. “It’s no problem, I’m always happy to look after Jaune! He’s such a good boy.” Looking around she didn’t see him, “Speaking of Jaune, where is he?”  
“Oh! He wanted to bring his own stuff, he had something he wanted to show you.” She heard Mrs. Arc giggle.

Confusion spread across her face, at least till she saw Jaune coming up the steps. “Oh.” Oh no, Jaune was currently dressed in an adorable kigurumi. He was absolutely adorable, and at any other time she would have loved it. 

But she couldn’t now, not today or anytime soon, he was dressed as a little white bunny! Velvet felt the heat in her body rise, spreading through her chest. “Oh my!” Her voice strained, on one hand she was incredibly excited to see Jaune, especially dressed as a little bunny, but at the same time it was setting things off inside of her. Things that she really didn’t need at the moment.

“Hello Ms. Velvet.” Jaune said politely, he had always been a rather muted child, it just helped add to his cuteness. Oh gosh, Velvet wanted to just grab him take him inside and start riding his little… 

“Isn’t he just adorable?” 

Her thoughts were broken by Mrs. Arc, turning her attention, hoping to get the thoughts out of her mind. “Yes, he’s absolutely adorable!” He really was, that wasn’t a lie, but she wanted nothing more to jump and mate with her little bunny boy.

“Alright! Well I gotta go, you take care okay Jaune, don’t cause her any problems alright.”

Velvet watched as Jaune nodded shyly, he was always just so cutely awkward. God she just wanted to jump him and start making smaller bunnies.

“Oh don’t worry! He’s always so good, I’m sure he’ll behave just fine.” Velvet grabbed onto his hands, and helped him inside. He pulled his suitcase in as well, this was going to be hell and she knew that.

Velvet couldn't’ take her eyes off of him, she bit her lip doing her best to resist her natural urges. 

Jaune felt awkward, he noticed how Velvet had been ignoring him recently, and it hurt, he didn’t know what he did but he’d have to try to make it up to her eventually. He also noticed the way she was eyeing him, he wondered if she was keeping an eye on him so he wouldn’t do anything bad.

“Have you eaten yet?” 

Her voice grabbed his attention, he nodded in response as he looked at her. Oh gosh, it was getting really hot in here. “Hey Jaune?”

“Yes?” Oh gosh he was so cute!

“I’m going to get changed, it’s really hot in here for me, and I need to get some more comfortable clothes okay?” He nodded in response, she really wanted to gobble him right up.

Quickly she made her way to her room, taking her clothes off she made her way to her dresser. What could she wear? Unfortunately the heat was getting to her and a devious idea came to mind. 

“Mmmm. I really shouldn’t… but…” She paused, grabbing a loose small tank top, one that barely reached just below her breasts. Slipping it on she felt it hang loosely, the cold air rushing through the wide gap below her breasts flowed and cooled her. 

Next she slipped out of her moist panties, tossing them to the side with an audible slop. She enjoyed the cool feeling rushing through her trimmed hair, how she felt free and fresh. God she wished she didn’t have to wear anything. 

Her eyes eyed a particular pair of panties, she smiled as she slipped a black g-string on. This would have to do. She calmed herself, it was time to make her way out.

Exiting her room she caught Jaune’s eyes, they had instantly snapped to her, she watched the way he scanned her body. 

Jaune didn’t know what he was looking at, he’d never seen Velvet dress so risque. His mom had told him that women only did that for people they love, but that didn’t make any sense. She said she was hot, so she needed to wear something cool, right that had to be it.

Realizing he was staring he pulled his attention from her, he couldn’t stare at her that was impolite and ungentlemanly. 

Velvet loved it, the way he looked at her, he probably didn’t realize what was happening himself. Good, she could use this, at least she’d be able to keep herself calm now.

Oh how wrong she was, as the day went on she realized that having him watch her, with little glances here and there, sneak peeks from the side. It was doing things to her, the heat in her body had risen, she felt like she’d burn alive if it lasted any longer.

They had just finished dinner and were winding down with a movie, “Hey Jaune?” His attention was focused solely on the video in front of him. Good, she could go relieve herself, silently or as silently as she could she made her way to her room.

She felt her core clench, and her body heat up as she opened the door and closed it behind her, unfortunately she hadn’t closed it quite all the way in her hurry.

Sliding over to her bed she buried her face into her pillow, lifting her plump bottom up, she slid her right hand through her legs. With her left hand she pulled out her scroll, this time it was one of Jaune in the Arc’s pool. She bit down on the pillow as she began to explore her nether regions again. 

It was a surprisingly difficult task, she had specifically chosen these panties because they were literally a string. Theyw eren’t meant to cover anything, she found it hard to remove the string from her moist sticky mound. With a schlick, she was able to pull it to the side, her fingers began to work quickly. She felt her sticky fluids cover her thin fingers as they began to slide up and down, easing herself intot he process. 

“Mmmm♥” She closed her eyes, continuing to run her fingers across her folds, scratching itches that begged to be relieved. Her thumb began to run along clit, causing small shocks of pleasure to fill her core. 

Soon she entered her warm hole, normally she only used one finger but she’d been so pent up that she found it easy to slip in two. She felt her walls clench and tighten around her her fingers, rubbing them against the groves and edges.

“Oh god~♥” She needed this, her free hand began to rummage around her breasts again, slipping beneath her loose fitting tank top she felt her tense nipple. Grasping and pulling, she squeezed, pinching her hardened points. “Ooooh~♥ Oh yessss, I needed this sooo bad.” 

As she continued her voice became louder and louder, “Oh gooood, Jaune, Jaune! ♥JAUNE♥!” 

Unknown to her, the movie had ended, and Jaune had since then noticed her disappearance. Panic filled his chest as he realized she had left him again, she really didn’t want him there after all. 

Before he could wallow in his sorrow he heard his name being called, though he’d never heard it be called so… so warmly. Following the sound he made his way to Velvet’s room, he knew that he needed to knock before entering. But the way she called his name was hypnotizing, he couldn't explain it but he really liked the way it sounded.

By this point Velvet had moved over on her back, her legs spread apart. She was so lost in her ecstasy as she hadn’t noticed hi menter, didn’t notice him get on her bed, nor did she notice him watch her intently.

His eyes were on her body, he’d seen his sisters naked sometimes, but they’d always shoo him away, and he never really felt anything from them. But the way that Velvet moved, the way her hands slid across her precious place, the way they entered a hole he hadn’t realized was there before. The way her other hand explored her breast, it was doing things to him. 

He felt his penis harden, something that he noticed was happening a lot lately, his dad had given him the talk, and he assumed it was related to this. He wasn’t going to say anything, instead was going to keep on intently watching, that was till she started talking again.

“Mmm Oh Jaune♥ Oh, you make me feel so good! Please!~” 

“Yes?” Was his automatic response.

Velvet’s eyes snapped open, looking between her legs she found Jaune staring at her with an intense gaze, one that roamed her body in a way that sent shivers down her spine. 

“Jaune?!” Panic filled her breasts, she didn’t know how to react, she needed to stop but she couldn’t! She needed this, needed to fill her needs or she was liable to jump him, honestly he was liable to do that anyways. 

“You cal...lled me.” He said timidly, almost hurt from the sounds of it. That overwhelmed her panic, “I’m… I’m sorry I’ll uh go.” 

He was about to make his way out when she called him once more, her hands still playing with her body, the feeling of pleasure rising to heights she’d never experienced before, “No that’s okay! I’m sorry please stay, please… please watch me~ I need you to.” 

The way she spoke sent shivers down his spine, turning back he stared at her, he could smell her sweet scent, though it was mixed with something else, a more carnal primitive scent he’d never encountered before. It was one that caused his penis to grow stiffer. 

Driven by instinct alone he got closer, his eyes now focusing on the movements she made with her lower hand, his face grew closer. “Yes… pleeeease♥” 

She wanted him closer, she watched as he took long slow sniffs of her scent, she could feel his hot breath on her pussy, oh god this felt amazing. She was going to have him, one way or the other. Her fingers continued to work, she was almost there, almost to where she needed to be.

His face had drawn even closer, almost touching her, his breath was hot. A few more swift motions and she hit her peak, her entire body shook and she released. A powerful squirt escaped as she hit her orgasm, her juices splashing Jaune in the face, she watched as he didn’t even flinch, his eyes glazing over as his senses were trying to take everything in.

Jaune felt his face warm up instantly, he felt the sticky hot liquid splash him and his body shuddered. The scent was intoxicating, he brought his hand across his face scooping up a bit of the liquid and bringing it to his mouth. 

“Mmm, this tastes good.” Velvet shuddered, she shouldn’t have done that, she really shouldn’t! She had calmed down tremendously since her orgasm and the thoughts now invading her mind were panic and guilt. 

Jaune turned back to her, his daze dropping, “Are you okay? You looked like you were in pain.” 

She felt her heart clench, he was still worried about her, “I’m fine…”

“Why were you calling my name? Didn’t you hate me?” She watched his eyes drop to the bed, hate him? Why would she hate him?

“Jaune, I don’t hate you, why would you even think that?” 

He paused, “You’ve been avoiding me… I thought you didn’t want to be near me anymore.”

Oh no, he had taken it the wrong way, “No, no I don’t hate you. It’s… it’s something else.”

He stared at her his eyes full of relief, though that was soon overshadowed by his worry. “Something else? Is there something wrong?”

Oh she needed to drop the subject, “No, it’s okay you don’t have to worry about it.”

She was about to get up when she felt his hands touch her thighs, her body tensed as she stared at him. He was hanging over her, as if he were her lover, “No! I want to help, if something’s bothering you I need to help!” His voice was shaky, the concern audible.

‘No Vel, you can’t do this, you can’t take advanta….’ Her thoughts were broken when she felt something prod her. Her gaze fell and she saw a large bulge coming off of his onesie. Her heart stopped, “No way…” Oh god, he had a large dick, but he was only 10! That shouldn’t be possible, once again the logical part of her brain fought, but as she felt him rub against her entrance she gave in.

“Jaune?”

“Yes?” Oh gosh, the look in his eyes, she needed this.

“I want you to help me, but you can’t tell your mom, okay?”

He nodded enthusiastically. 

“Good, uhm, so, can you unzip your pj’s?” 

He gave her a look of uncertainty, but relented pretty quickly. 

She watched as he began to unzip them, she watched as the zipper went down, revealing his small chest, then he came to a snag. He began to fumble with it, unable to get it further.

“You… you can pull that out.” She did her best not to sound needy, but damned if she didn’t need it.

Her eyes widened as he reached into his kigurumi, her heart rate quickened, and her mouth watered. What he had wasn't’ a penis, it wasn’t a dick, no it was a thick fat cock. What he had, didn’t belong to a 10 year old, it barely belonged to a full grown adult. It had to be 9 inches in length, it wasn’t just all length either! It was thick and fat, she needed it, she wanted it to split her insides apart.

She felt it slap against her pussy, it was hot and throbbing, oh god she needed it. She felt him move his hips, the head sliding along her lips, splitting them apart and pressing against her entrance. “MMm” 

That wasn’t her, she watched him close his eyes, his body moving rhythmically, trying to enter all his own. “Oh gosh, yes, just like that please.” 

Jaune’s eyes fluttered open, nodding he gripped his length. He didn’t know what he was doing, but his body really wanted it, he just had a hard time slipping into the little hole her fingers were going through earlier. 

He was so nervous! It was adorable, the way he tried to put it in, she wanted to help. THoughs he didn’t, she realized he needed to do this on his own, that he would have to work it out. Though, feeling his heat against her was amazing, her body was already aching for him. “Mmm just like that. Don’t worry, take your time.”

Jaune felt warmth at her words of encouragement, finally. His head began to squeeze in, his body inflicted with warmth he’d never felt before. “Oooh~.” His voice no louder than a whisper. Slowly he began to move forward, his hands now on her legs, using them as grips to pull forward.

“OH GOD!” Vel loved this, she loved every bit of this. It wasn’t fast or furious like she wanted, but it was still great. She felt her insides open for him, his cock shaping her tunnel, making her fit for him. 

Her breath stilled as he pushed himself halfway, she watched as he stopped, his eyes closing. She wasn’t the only one enjoying it apparently, she licked her lips as a devious idea came to her. She moved her legs, wrapping them around his waist. 

She watched him with interest, obvious confusion on his face, before he could ask her what she was doing she pulled him forward. She felt his cock slam into her, the head slapping against her womb. “OH GOD YES!” Her body shook, this is what she had been needing, not her small fingers. She had needed a massive cock, she knew this of course, but she had only wanted Jaune. And here he was, buried deep inside of her.

“Oh Ooooh.” The two of them waited, taking comfort in her fullness, while he took comfort in the tightness that squeezed his penis.

They stared into each other's eyes, Velvet’s full of lust and love, while Jaune’s confusion but interest. 

“Good, good you’re doing good. You can move, pull your hips out, but don’t go allt he way out.” 

He followed her instructions as she released him from her grip. “Ya… oh ya that’s good.” She felt his exit in all its fullness, the way he pulled out at odd angles, scraping her insides as he went past. 

He stopped once more, she could feel that he’d mostly pulled out. Then once again she felt him fill her again, his movements slow and unsteady. He was uncertain, and she understood why, this was their first time, the first of many if she had anything to say about it. “Yeah, that’s good Jaune, keep it up please.”

He didn’t answer, his eyes were closed, she felt him pull out again, she felt his head scrape against spots that had never been touched before. “Mmmm~♥” 

Then he pushed again, oh god this felt amazing, “Mmm, faster pwease~” Her voice was needy, full of desire and want.

He once again simply nodded her head, pulling out just a bit quicker, this time he didn’t wait, he pushed right back in. It still wasn’t what she had truly desired but she couldn’t be a beggar, not when she was getting her little bunny to breed her. 

She grabbed the sheets as her back arched, he was finding his pace, pulling out and back in. Schlick, schlick. The sounds of their flesh meeting, smashing into one another, it was all she could hear. She could only smell their combined juices, she could feel the sex, hear the sounds, taste the intoxication in the air. Oh god it was so good.

Velvet had to bite down on her lip just not to scream out,s he didn’t want to scare her little bunny. Her eyes closed as she pushed herself into it. Everytime he pushed into her, her core would quake, her insides would tighten. She felt him press against her womb with every thrust, if he had been even a little bigger he’d probably burst her open. 

Lost in her own joy she failed to notice the changes in Jaune, he was panting heavily and his body was giving way. He was still young, so he didn’t have the stamina for this, his hips began to hurt a little too, but most importantly he felt a new sensation growing in his groin. He felt his testicles tighten, and soon he felt his cock erupt. 

A hot explosion of liquid escaped the tip of his penis, he thought he was peeing at first, but it felt different. He felt relief, relief that he had never felt before. “MmmMMm!” 

Velvet felt her womb fill, she felt his thick seed surging into her. The feeling was intense, and she loved it, her needy womb gobbled it up, refusing to give up even a little of the baby batter. She needed a child, she wanted Jaune’s child! “OH OHOOOOH♥ Yesssshs Please!” The hot liquid tipped her over the edge, she hit her second orgasm of the night.

Her back arched more, her head pressed against her pillow with all her might, her legs wrapping around Jaune’s waist so he couldn’t escape. Once she regained her senses she brought her attention to her little bunny. He was currently lying on top of her belly, out of breath and completely exhausted, but still hard still filling her pussy with his girth. 

“Yes… rest is good, we can do more later. I promise my precious little bunny, we’ll get you all trained up. We have so much time for so much more.” Like that she closed her eyes, her dreams that night were filled with tiny bunnies, many many bunnies.


End file.
